Tremble
by Mrs.Randista
Summary: Randy was trying to move on and forget.Best foot forward and all that other positive crap.But John was always there,everywhere he turned making him remember what had happened and what almost happened so he never forgot. Centon Slash


**AN: **_So this is the sequel/second part to Shiver. It can be read as a stand alone, but it would probably be best if Shiver was read first. It's the longest single chapter I've ever written and also has the first of something else I've ever done which moves the count of firsts for this series to three. Once again I started out with something in mind and then as I wrote, something different came out, but I love it more this way. I hope everyone enjoys it! Review and let me know!_

* * *

><p>Randy sat alone in the catering area wishing that he could speed up the time. The show had yet to start and he was already wishing it was over. He never liked wishing that work was over. He loved his job and loved performing for the fans, but he didn't love what always awaited him in the locker rooms.<p>

For the past two months ever since he left John alone in that parking lot it was as if he couldn't dodge him. Everywhere he turned John was there. Sometimes he would give Randy a knowing smirk of what almost happened between them. Other times he would pass by him with a lingering hand along the small of his back or squeeze past Randy making sure to press as much of his body against Randy's body as was humanly possible. But then there was what Randy considered the worst that John did, and that was when he just stared at Randy.

John would stare at him sometimes with a hunger in his eyes that made him feel as if his body was on fire. But that wasn't the worst of it either. It was when Randy would accidentally meet Cena's eyes that the stares were the worst. Because then they would shift from the obvious lust to something different. Longing. A longing so deep and pure that it almost made Randy forget why he didn't talk to Cena. It almost made him want to say fuck it, and be with him. Almost, for about two seconds, then it would all rush back to him.

He really had no idea why something that had happened eight months ago by this point was still bugging him so much. He always knew he could hold a grudge against someone. But it was different. He didn't hate Cody. He hardly blamed him for what happened. In his mind all of the blame was on John.

He wouldn't have minded if it was just the anger and hate he felt. But what put him on edge the most was always the images that came with it. He didn't think he would ever be able to remove the image of the two of them going at it from his mind. It popped up at the most inconvenient and weirdest times. Like when he was working out, or about to take a shower, or just taking the trash out, but most frequently just before he went to sleep. It was driving him crazy and he wished more than anything else to have it forever erased from his memory.

Randy was sure that after what almost happened in the parking lot he was just hyper sensitive to John's presence. He knew that he was probably there in the same frequency as before, he was just more aware of him being there now, but it didn't help to deal with it. He couldn't turn off the fact that his body immediately knew and reacted in some sort of way whenever John entered a room he was in.

His head jerked up as he saw someone sit across from him at the table. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Randy was surprised to see Nick sitting across from him fully decked out in his Ziggler apparel. He let his eyes roam over the skin that wasn't covered by his shirt and trunks and instantly felt heat pool in his lower stomach. It had definitely been too long since he last got some if that was all it took for his dick to come to life.

The scowl on his face from his previous thoughts and his silence must have scared Nick because just as quickly as he had sat down, he was picking his things back up to relocate.

Randy looked around. There were plenty of seats around with people who he was sure Nick knew better. Why the hell did he choose to sit with him? Did he want something?

"You don't have to go. I was just getting into character." Randy didn't know why he lied or why he wanted him to stay. He blamed it on how horny he was and how nice it was to stare at Nick's biceps.

Nick hesitantly put his food back on the table but didn't sit down fully. He just sort of hovered over the seat. "Are you sure? Because I can leave, it's no problem. I didn't mean to distract you."

"No stay. Trust me, you're a welcome distraction." Randy smiled and prayed in his head that he still had it. It had been years since he attempted to flirt with someone. He didn't even know why he wanted to flirt with Nick. He had never caught his eye before, but anything that took his mind off of John was a good thing and an area to be further investigated.

A light almost unnoticeable blush dusted across Nick's cheeks and nose and Randy felt his smile stretch into a grin. He still had it.

"I just saw you sitting here alone and thought why not." Randy sat back further in his seat as Nick finally sat down. He rested his arms behind his head and didn't miss the way Nick's eyes lingered on them. He flexed them a little and gave himself another point when Nick unconsciously licked his lips. Randy felt the heat in his stomach burn even hotter. Nick wanted him. "Do you always sit alone to get into character before a show?"

"It depends. Sometimes I just like to think and clear my head of everything. But some days where I have to be extremely vicious, it takes some time to get into that mindset." All it took was a flash of an image and he was there.

"It must be hard on you, having to do that. You must spend your nights trying to unwind." He flashed Randy a slight smirk and it only made Randy's inward grin grow bigger. It was only one place the conversation was heading and all of the roads pointed to sex.

"Most nights there's always a little left over aggression and adrenaline to burn off. That's when I do my best workouts."

"That seems like a great way to burn off the after show jitters. Maybe I can join you sometime for one of those workouts?" Randy could barely contain his excitement at the thought of having sex with Nick. He wasn't kidding when he said he was a welcome distraction. But all of his excitement and joy seemed to disappear in two seconds flat. He felt him there before he even spoke the words.

"Are we planning gym dates here?" Randy felt John brush past him before he took a seat next to him closer than he needed to be. So close that their thighs rested against each other. Their close proximity didn't go unnoticed by Nick whose curiosity shone brightly in his eyes.

"How nice of you to join us Cena, it must be in your DNA to show up where you're unwanted." The sarcasm in Randy's voice didn't go unnoticed by the other two occupants at the table. John just smiled brightly and ignored the bait Randy had fed him. Randy in turn chose to ignore John's presence at the table. "I wouldn't mind you joining me at for a workout at all Nick." Randy shot his killer smile at Nick, but it still wasn't enough to placate him completely about the tension between Randy and John.

"Cool, just let me know when you're ready tonight. I have to go get ready for my match now. See you guys later." And just like that Nick shot up from the table and out of the catering area like a bat out of hell.

Randy rolled his eyes and slowly turned his head to face John who just stared back at him innocently, dimples and all on display. "Why the hell did you scare him away?"

John's fake innocence seemed to increase ten fold as he shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue what you're talking about. I just came over here to see how my favorite guy was doing. You're the one who scared him away with that Cheshire cat grin of yours. Seriously, I think you blinded a few astronauts in space." He lightly patted Randy's thigh as he finished, but once the pats were done he didn't remove his had. He let it rest there. Then when he saw that Randy wasn't making any move to shove his hand away he began to lightly rub Randy's inner thigh.

Randy found himself frozen to the spot. His mind screamed at him to yell at John or push him away, just to do something. But his body didn't obey. It loved the tingles that danced over his skin wherever John touched him. His body loved the attention and the possibility of a release. He was glad that they were seated at a table against the wall in a slightly awkward place. There weren't many other people in catering at the moment and the people that were there weren't paying any attention to them.

He let out a gasp as John's caresses steadily came closer and closer to the bulge making its self known in his pants never touching it. "You don't want him." The words were whispered directly into his ear and followed by a light tug on his earlobe.

"You don't know what I want." His voice sounded foreign to his own ears. It was hoarse and his mouth was dry. His hands were gripping the chair he was seated on tightly because he knew it he didn't hold on to something, his hands would reach out to touch John.

This time John's hand did lightly brush against the tent in his pants and Randy closed his eyes tight and tried his hardest to remember why he wasn't supposed to want John. "I know he won't ever be able to make you fee like this." With those words said and one last rough cupping of his package and one last tug on his ear, John was up out of his seat and gone just as quietly and quickly as he had appeared.

John had thought that he was doing the right thing by not attempting to get Randy off in the catering hall. He thought that it was a step in the right direction. Show Randy that it wasn't just about sex. Yeah, just being around Randy made his mind fog and instantly brought up thousands of different fantasies and visions of the two of them together. But that wasn't all he wanted from Randy, and John was positive that he was getting this message across. He was sure that Randy would interpret what John had just done as him simply stating his feelings that Nick wasn't good enough for Randy and wasn't what he wanted. He was sure it would give him a couple of brownie points in the game of winning back Randy's friendship.

What he didn't know was that Randy took it as something completely opposite. Randy interpreted it as John once again controlling Randy's love life. He ruined what he had with Cody, and ran Nick out of the door, and then dangled sex in Randy's face and took that away too. It was as if John held the key to Randy's sex life and that just made him even angrier at John.

That's why John didn't expect the livid Randy he got banging on his hotel room door later that night. Sure he had found Nick earlier in the night and told him to back off of Randy or else, but he thought he was helping Randy. John was sure that Randy would grow to regret the horrible flirting and unintentional date he asked Nick on earlier so he though he would help out by going ahead and telling Nick to back the fuck off Randy. It was a fool proof plan in his mind and one that he was sure would help him to get back on Randy's good graces, but it didn't play out in the same exact manner as it had in his mind.

"You've got some fucking nerve." Randy shoved John out of the doorway to his hotel room and began pacing in the room. He really shouldn't have cared that John had interfered and scared Nick off forcing him to cancel what was supposed to be good free sex. Nick didn't mean anything to him. But he couldn't control the way his blood boiled when he called Nick only to hear that he wasn't up to it. He had asked if John had anything to do with it, and he denied it, but Randy knew that John had everything to do with it.

It wasn't natural they way the anger instantly bubbled up in him. He was normally in control of his emotions, but it seemed like they had their own agendas and he was just along for the ride. Even though he said it over and over again in his mind that Nick didn't mean anything to him and there would be other guys to fool around with, that didn't stop his body from going through the motions of making its way to John's room. He figured that since he was already there, it only made since to yell at him.

"Why hello Randy, of course you can come into my room." John calmly shut the door to his room and smiled as he leant against it.

"Oh cut the shit John. I don't know what you said to Nick, but who the hell are you to say anything to him?"

John's grin just stretched even further across his face as he made his way across the room and sat down on his bed. "You came all the way over here to yell at me for possibly ruining your fuck date? I'm getting to you. You never even considered the possibility that maybe he changed his mind or that something came up? Why the hell would I need to say anything to him?"

Randy paused for a second in his pacing with his back to John. Why did he have to come all the way over to his room? He could have simply called…but that didn't matter. "Don't try and change the subject. I know it was you."

"Okay, let's just say for the sake of not turning this into a pointless argument that I did tell Nick to back off, you should be glad. That kid had the potential to be clingy and a little bitch."

"Well maybe I like them that way. Who the hell are you to go and run him off?"

Randy heard John snort and felt his anger rise even higher if it was at all possible. "I know you like them that way."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He turned his body around so he wasn't staring at the wall and saw John now stretched out on his bed with his hands rested behind his head and his eyes upturned to the ceiling.

"Every single guy you've dated since I've known you has been clingy in some sort of way and it's always ended badly." Randy paused and thought back on his past boyfriends. Okay so most of them had been somewhat clingy, but he liked being needed. He liked that they constantly wanted to be around him.

"That still doesn't give you any right to go and fuck up things with Nick. I really don't see why you think its okay for you to step in and control who I'm with. It's not up to you to decide who I can and cannot be with. I don't do this shit to you. You'd flip if I even tried to come in between you and one of your fuck buddies."

John sat up in the bed and stared at Randy with an incredulous look in his eyes. "I thought I was doing you a favor. You don't want a relationship with him and you know it. Fuck him one time, and he'll be following you around for weeks like a lost puppy begging you to be with him telling you that you're soul mates or some shit like that. I was saving you from making a stupid mistake you were going to regret."

"Oh, just like you did when you slept with Cody right? Did you sleep with Nick too? Convince him that you're the better lay so that he wouldn't need me?"

"Don't start with this Cody shit again. I don't want to talk about that bitch. Seriously Randy, I'm not in the mood for it."

And that was when Randy was sure that he lost it. He could literally feel whatever it was that was keeping his anger in check snap. "You're not in the mood for it? I don't give two shits what you're in the mood for. I was never in the mood for you to go around playing God and controlling my life. Why the hell do you get to choose who I can and can't be with? Who the hell are you to pick and choose? I can't believe I ever considered you a friend of mine. You're so fucking selfish it makes me sick."

It seemed as if Randy's words set John off just as bad as John's words had set Randy off because instantly John was up completely off of the bed and calmly walked over to Randy until they were face to face. When he spoke, it was with an even voice. From the outside he looked the perfect vision of calm, cool and collected, but Randy could see past the façade and into his eyes to see that he was livid. "Who the hell do I think I am? Your best friend, that's who, a guy who is stupidly in love with you. I know what I did was idiotic and unforgivable, but as a best friend you're supposed to look past the dumb shit I do. I'm sorry if you think I'm trying to control who you can and can't be with. But you can't lie and tell me you wouldn't have regretted sleeping with Nick.

"But who the hell am I kidding? This isn't about him. It's was never about him. It will always be about Cody. Yeah I fucked him. And he was begging for more the entire time. But do you know what the worst part about it is? I didn't want to do it. I didn't seduce him or trick him or force him into anything like you seem to think. I went to the room looking for you. I was finally going to tell you how I felt. He came on to me. He practically threw himself and me and I told him no. He kept trying until it finally clicked in my mind. I figured it would be the way to make you finally see how much of a slut he was. I thought it could only help me be with you if he was out of the picture. Guess I was wrong. You know I couldn't even get hard at first? I imagined it was you the entire time."

John affectionately brushed the back of his hand against Randy's left cheek, but Randy quickly turned away from the touch as if it has burned him. He gave Randy a sad smile and shook his head. "You're never going to be able to forgive me, are you?"

The tone on his voice almost broke Randy's heart. He hated the fact that what he always saw as a cookie cutter version of his best friend screwing him over wasn't as black and white as he used to think. He had no clue what to do with all of the new pieces of information John was dropping on him. He wished he could just say John was lying, but he knew he was telling the absolute truth. So he responded in the only way he knew. He was positive that it wouldn't solve much, but it didn't matter. He didn't want to think about the fucked up situation anymore. He wanted to be selfish for a change.

So he slammed his mouth against John's. The kiss was harsh and was filled with all of the anger and confusion Randy felt. Their teeth clashed together, but neither of them seemed to care. Their tongues battled for dominance and their lunges screamed for air. Randy was sure they both would have ignored the need for air if he hadn't shoved John back until he landed softly on the bed. "What does-?" But before John could finish what he was trying to say Randy had pounced on top of him.

Randy took John's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged lightly, the moan he heard escape from John driving him wilder. He broke the kiss, but only for the few seconds it took to remove John's shirt. As soon as the shirt had risen about his head, Randy's mouth went back to practically eating John's.

John was confused about the suddenly primal Randy. He didn't understand what caused him to snap, but he wasn't complaining, especially not when it felt so good. He felt Randy trail the kisses down his neck and couldn't help the moan that escaped out of him when Randy roughly sucked on his Adam's apple. He snaked his hands down Randy's sides and underneath his shirt eager to feel any of his skin against his hands.

He felt Randy's hands trail down his chest and stop right as he reached his right nipple. Randy's experienced hands danced around it at first before he finally took it between his thumb and forefinger and tweaked it. It instantly began to harden and Randy smirked up and John for his reaction. Randy slid down John's chest until his mouth was right about the nipple. He quickly took it into his mouth, swirled his tongue around it and tugged at it with his teeth. The action caused John's back to arch up off of the bed slightly and earned a chuckle from Randy.

Randy detached his mouth from John's nipple and sat up. He hastily removed his own shirt and looked down at John. There were a trail of angry red spots going down his neck; a few of them darkening to form what he knew were going to be bruises. But it was the look on John's face that he was most proud of. He hadn't even done anything hot and heavy, and he was laid out there eyes half lidded, mouth slightly parted panting, his back slightly arched up as if his torso hadn't wanted to lose its contact with Randy's. He swore it was the hottest thing he had ever seen and felt his dick swell even more in agreement.

"Are you going to continue or are you just going to stare at me?" John's words jolted him out of his momentary frozen state and he quickly grinded his hips down onto John's in response.

But before he could move to do anything else, John had flipped their positions so that he was the one on top. The kisses he trailed down Randy's weren't as rough and he even took the time to outline Randy's abs with his tongue. He swiftly dipped his tongue in Randy's bellybutton and Randy almost lost it. It had been way to long since he last got some.

John made a show of unbuttoning Randy's jeans and then tugging the zipper down with his teeth. He then began to slowly push the jeans down from Randy's hips, but Randy shoved his hands away and pulled them down himself, getting frustrated when he forgot to take his shoes off first. "Stop being such a damn tease and get back up here."

John shook his head and smiled up at Randy happy he was driving him wild and making him impatient. "What if I like it down here?" That was the only warning Randy got before John took the head of his penis into his mouth. It took ever single ounce of self restraint in Randy's body not to lift up his hips and push the rest of his length into John's mouth. Instead he settled for wrapping his hands around John's neck and nudging his head further down.

He felt John take more of him into his mouth before pulling back and swirling his tongue around the head. Then he licked the underside all the way from the base to the tip. Finally he settled into the age old rhythm of sucking while stroking what couldn't fit in his mouth. "Damn you're good at this." John only chucked in response sending vibrations along the dick in his mouth, and driving Randy even further off of the bridge he felt like he was dangling from. Then a few moments later, without warning, John felt Randy tense up and then explode in his mouth.

"That good?" John said with a grin wiping his mouth as he stared at a boneless Randy laid out on the bed.

"You were okay." Randy said with a smirk. John rolled his eyes and climbed back up Randy's body until they were lying side by side. It was weird, he was still hard as a rock, but he would have been content to just lay there beside Randy for the rest of the night. But it seemed that Randy had other plans.

He sat up with a burst of energy and began tugging at John's jeans. "You don't have to return the favor or anything." Randy paused; he already had John's jeans down to his knees and could see John's dick pointing straight up practically dripping with pre-cum. Why the hell would he think of stopping Randy?

"I know I don't have to. I didn't plan on it anyway. You've got lube right?" He pulled John's jeans and boxers the rest of the way down before searching the pockets, grinning when he found what he was looking for.

"How the hell did you know that was in there?" Randy just stared blankly at John, and the look said it all. _Eleven years of friendship of course. _

All John could do was stare as Randy ripped the packet open with his teeth and squirted a generous amount on to his fingers and began the task of preparing himself. He stared as his face first contorted in pain at the intrusion, but quickly changed to pleasure. He couldn't even blink as he stared at Randy's fingers as he quickly plunged them in and out of his opening scissoring sometimes and biting his lip to keep from moaning, his dick slowly springing back to life. And just when he was sure he was going to lose it right there by just watching Randy, he pulled his fingers out and squirted more of the lube into his hand. He then took John's dick in his hand pulling a low moan from him as he stroked him spreading the lube along his shaft.

Then Randy was moving his hips up and aligning John with his opening and slowly sinking down on to John's member. John's hands instant went to Randy's hips and griped them as a method of self-restraint to keep from just jamming his dick in the rest of the distance.

He saw the wince on Randy's face and instantly became concerned. "Do you need more time? Because we-" The rest of the words died on their way out of his mouth as Randy pushed down and took the rest of John in. "Damn you're tight." Randy's look of intense concentration didn't break as he started to slowly move up and down on John picking up a steady rhythm. John instantly began to move his hips up and meet Rand halfway with his thrusts.

"Fuck yeah, harder." Randy had begun to stroke his dick along in perfect timing to John's thrusts and felt his back involuntary arch and toes curl when he felt John brush against his prostate. He lost it even more when each of John's thrusts seemed to hit it directly.

Their movements were erratic and seemingly uncontrollable, each of them just pushing towards release. Randy was the first one to reach it, having to brace himself against John's chest as the powerful orgasm wracked his body, spreading his seed onto his and John's stomachs. John followed soon after, the clenching of Randy's tight ring of muscles milking everything out of him.

As they laid on the bed panting, Randy curled up against John, both of them fighting off the sleep that wanted to claim them, John was sure that it had to be a dream. He had dreams like it before. Randy would run to him telling him how stupid he had been and begging for John's forgiveness and friendship back. They would fuck, and then John would wake up with a hard on and with Randy still hating him. It had happened to him more than once. But as he looked down at Randy as he lay on his chest, he was sure that things had to have been changing.

"You know I love you so much it makes me angry sometimes." Randy just looked up at him, his sleepy eyes shining with confusion. "What does this mean?" He asked as he pointed at them. "What does what we just did mean to you?"

Randy sighed and sat up dislodging himself from John's grip. He ran his fingers through his short hair and shrugged his shoulders. "I still don't know if I can ever fully forgive you." He was glad that for those few fleeting moments they had just spent together, he hadn't though about what had transpired between John and Cody once, but he knew that didn't mean it still wouldn't come to his mind and anger him. It didn't mean that things could just return to how they had been before. The anger was still there, and the hurt was still there.

John roughly rubbed his eyes with his hands and shook his head. "I knew it. You throw yourself at me and have your way with me, but you still can't forgive me. I really wish I wasn't in love with you. But then I probably wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Randy pulled John's hands away from his face and intertwined them with his. "I said I don't know if I can, not that I wouldn't try." John raised his head and locked his eyes with Randy's.

"What the hell does that mean?" He didn't want to get his hopes up. He knew that the chances that Randy was just fucking with him were greater than those of him actually considering forgiving him.

"I don't want to hold on to this anger anymore. I don't like the way it makes me act. I don' like not having you in my life. You were my best friend and I miss you. But I still can't just look past everything like it all never happened. I want to get over it all, I really do, but that doesn't guarantee that the day will ever come. I need time now, time to try and get over it."

John unlaced their fingers and pulled Randy into a bear hug. "Take all the time you need. I love you too much to force anything." They sat there wrapped in each other's embrace for a while. But eventually Randy pulled back and began searching the room for his clothes.

Once he was dressed he walked over to the door in preparation to leave, but halfway between the bed and the door John grabbed his forearm stopping him. He planted a soft innocent kiss on Randy's lips and smiled. "I'll be waiting."

Randy gave him a small smile of his own and turned back to head out of the door. John was scared. He was afraid that he would be waiting for the rest of his life for Randy to finally give him a chance. He was afraid that it was all some sick sadistic twisted way for Randy to get back at him. But then it was as if Randy had read his mind, because he stopped with on hand on the doorknob, door half open, turn his head so that he saw John out of the corner of his eye and said something that instantly erased any doubt from John's mind.

"I love you too." With the words out of Randy's mouth, John was positive that eventually Randy would be ready to forgive and forget and he was perfectly content to wait until then.

He didn't know what caused him to stop. He was walking out of the door and suddenly it was as if he was no longer a part of his body. Like he was watching what happened from outside of his body, but even after he said it, he didn't regret it because he knew it was true. He also knew that it was what John needed to hear because instantly the doubt and fear vanished from his eyes and he smiled so bright Randy felt his own mouth begin to tweak up and he quickly exited the room.

He didn't know how long it would take him to actually get over what had happened now that he was putting a conscious effort into it, but what he did know was that no matter how long it did take, John would be waiting for him, and it would all be worth it and work out in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: <strong>_At this point I'm pretty sure there will be a third part which should finish the series. I just can't seem to let these guys go! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and added Shiver to their favorites. You were all the inspiration to continue and Tremble is dedicated to you all. Thank you. _


End file.
